SkyWings
' SkyWings' are red, ginger, gold, orange, or russet-colored dragons with massive, powerful wings. They were previously under the rule of Queen Scarlet, but the tribe is currently torn between Scarlet and her eldest daughter, Ruby. The SkyWings were previously allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war, but Ruby wanted to "restore order in the Sky Kingdom" before she aids Burn. Description SkyWings have blood red, orange, or gold scales and yellow, amber, orange, or (rarely) blue eyes. They have small, agile bodies and enormous wings, making them excellent fliers. In addition, they can breathe fire at any given time. SkyWings are typically portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic, and grumpy. Clay once thought that Kestrel was exiled from the Sky Kingdom for her grumpiness, though he later changed his mind after meeting the rest of the tribe, realizing that she seemed to "fit right in". Unlike Rainwings, Seawings, Sandwings, and Nightwings these dragons don't have long time partner ships. Click here for a list of SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior skills of combat. They can fly faster than any other tribe, thanks to their large wings, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire at extreme temperatures. In The Dark Secret, Flame, a SkyWing dragonet, was the only dragonet that wasn't breathing heavily after a long flight from the Night Kingdom to an outpost in the Sky Kingdom. This may indicate that SkyWings have more cardiovascular endurance and better muscle toning than the other dragon tribes. In rare cases, a SkyWing dragonet can be born with too much fire, with Peril being one of them. They possess so much fire that everything they touch burns, which makes them invulnerable to any attack by almost any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have physical contact with any other living being. These dragons are often shunned and alone. According to Queen Scarlet, the mother will usually drop the dragonet off a cliff to kill it. Peril has blue eyes, copper-colored scales, and gold wing veins so this may be a trait for these dragons. At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are, probably because they would be too weak to survive. It is unknown that the twin is the cause of the sibling having too much fire, but it is very likely. Society The SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power. SkyWings value excitement and oftentimes gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena, yet they still keep justice and honor in mind as with the Champion's Shield. Peril asked to use the Champions Shield to save her mother Kestrel. The tribe is currently in a state of political upheaval and civil war; in The Lost Heir, SeaWing guards on patrol reported that they had seen a group of SkyWings fighting each other, some shouting for Queen Ruby and others replying that Queen Scarlet is still alive. In the Dark Secret, the Skywings farthest outpost was told by Queen Ruby to leave their outpost, which went against what Queen Scarlet told them. SkyWings tend to name their young after birds, such as Osprey or Kestrel, names pertaining to fire like Flame, or names related to mountains, such as Avalanche. The royal family seems to be an exception to this, with all of its shown members being named after shades of red or minerals, with Scarlet, Ruby, and Vermilion being examples. Peril probably got her name from how fierce she would be because of having too much fire. Prophecy It is spoken in the prophecy that a SkyWing was to be one of The Dragonets of Destiny. However, when Hvitur, a member of the Talons of Peace, stole the original SkyWing egg, Burn caught him and destroyed it. Webs replaced this broken egg with a RainWing named Glory as last-minute substitute. In The Backup Plan, Flame would be Glory's successor. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule, prisoners were required to fight Peril just before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her (except for MudWings born from blood-red eggs) she could claw and burn them as she wished, and no one could, under the imposed rules, leave the arena alive. It is unknown if Queen Ruby will continue with the arena matches. Trivia * Many attributes of the SkyWings Arena are like the Roman Coliseum. * According to the artwork in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia by Joy Ang, SkyWings and RainWings share multiple physical features. * SkyWings and IceWings are the only tribes with wings that don't connect to their underbelly. * SkyWings often have smoke rising from their nostrils and ears when they are angry, which collects around their horns. * Peril is a rather unusual SkyWing name. * A sign of respect is hissing for the Skywings only. Gallery Skywings.png Peril.png Queen of Sky.png Scan0004.jpg|A SkyWing drawn by Olympia-the-Skywing SkyWing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|My SkyWing Ember SkyWing coloured.png|A typical SkyWing. Coloured by myself -Fire- icon.png|A Skywing dragon, created by myself in Paint Tool Sai flare_s_ref_by_echoflight_spaz-d5w4dyi.jpg skywing_card__1_7__by_purrpurr101-d6fau7s.png Photo on 10-1-13 at 5.21 PM copy.png|Peril origami. Made by KittyPerilFox. DO NOT STEAL! skywingred.png Sky Dragon.jpg SkyWing eye.jpg DSCF3433.JPG|Queen Scarlet Perill.png ColoredSkyWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud. Line art by Joy Ang. DSCF3268.png|SkyWing arena DSCF3269.JPG|SkyWing RouxdaSkyWing.jpg|by NikkiMcCloud KestrelLeavesSK.png|"Peril, Are You Coming?" by NikkiMcCloud Dragon 2.JPG|A SkyWing version of Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone. Queen Ruby.png Queen Ruby The SkyWing.JPG|Queen Ruby. Art by Clover Stone. SkyWingMerchindise.jpg|It's Peril! RecoloredSkyWing.png|Another colored SkyWing by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Scarlet.JPG|Queen Scarlet. Art by Clover Stone skywingvalley.png|by NikkiMcCloud FirstSkyWing.png|Traditional SkyWing by NikkiMcCloud PerilTraditional.png|Peril by NikkiMcCloud SillySkyWing.jpg|by NikkiMcCloud Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SkyWing History